Special Skills Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking, this time about legendary monsters' Special skills. It will rank every single monster's special skill, going from OP to F rank. Feel free to add to the list, because all alone it will take a long time! For more information on the Special skill of each monster, go to the Monster Legends Wiki. OP Rank This rank is dedicated to only the absolute best special skills in the game. You better not face an enemy with this kind of skill! It is almost inevitable - a team that comes across this special skill will have a 95% chance of winning. *Pierceid - It's All in Your Head (AoE 60 Dark dmg + MegaPossession + Block Positive Effects + 3-Turn Death Countdown) *White Walker - Blizzard is Coming (AoE 120 Water dmg) SS Rank Skills here are extremely powerful, and can turn the tide of the game! Most of the time ultimates like these will give a huge step towards victory for your team. SS+ *Positron - Return to Beta Particles (Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + CDDA, All Enemies: Possession) *Cryotan - Entropic Death Of The Universe (AoE 50% Kill + 3-Turn Death Countdown) *Dunn Ra - Sands of Sahara (AoE PER + MegaPossession + Quicksand + Sunburn) *Silverleaf - Stargrass Growth (AoE 60 Nature dmg + PER, + Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + NER) *Warmaster Sherezar - Three Wishes (AoE 40 Magic dmg + PER + Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + CDDA + NER) *Hookuai - Ultimate Kaiju (AoE 65 Water dmg + MegaFreeze + PER + Block Positive Effects) *Volthar - Tongje (AoE PER + Trait Disabled + MegaPossession + Nanovirus) *Warmaster Ragnarok - Three Horsemen (AoE NER + Evasion + Double dmg + PER Block) *Warmaster Thalassa - Deep Warmaster Fury (AoE PER + MegaFreeze + Drowned + Trait Disabled) *Zeighar - Greatest of Blessings (AoE PER + MegaPossession + Team CDDA) *Shannara's Bodyguard - Battlemage Form (Self-NER + Triple Damage + 100% Heal + Extra Turn) SS- *Ouros - Global Stomp (AoE 50% Kill) *Tankerion - Tankformer (AoE 80 Metal dmg + 50% Kill) *Mop - That's All Folks! (AoE 60 Thunder dmg + MegaStun + Shock + Quicksand) S Rank Skills here are VERY strong. They can strongly influence the battle's outcome! S+ *Nitroblaster - Share their Plans (Curse + CDA + Extra Turn + Team Anticipation) *Ingenica - Programmed Obsolescence (AoE 50 Fire dmg + PER + Trait Disabled + Possession) *Nabuline - Gravitational Tsunami (AoE 60 Earth dmg + Megastun + Total Dmg Reduction + Allies 50% Shield) S *Marquis De Flambe - All Glory to Le Crapaud (AoE 60 Fire dmg + Possession + Sunburn + Ignite) *Warmaster Gortak - Titan Killer (Self Triple dmg + NER, then PER + 90 Special dmg) *Mirak - Brave New World (AoE NER + Control Immunity + Torture Immunity + PER Block) *Wyrmlad - War of the Ages (AoE 65 Light dmg + PER + Major Damage Reduction + Team Photophobic Shield + PER Block) *Koralle Brutalis - Koralle Barrier Reef (Self-NER + MegaTaunt + 100% Heal) *Narok - Scarvenger's Hunt (AoE PER + 70 Earth Dmg + MegaStun *Eisul - War of the World (100% chance of killing one enemy + Self-50% Heal) S- *Xiron the Quartz / Xiron the Emerald / Xiron the Ruby - Stardust (AoE 50 Magic dmg + CDA + 100% Stamina Drain) *Zizania - Jungle of Metal (AoE 70 Special dmg + Possession, Self-Pierce) *Zorgon - PZ Leader's Command (AoE PER + 60 Dark dmg + Corrupted) *Cain - Let Me Embrace You (AoE PER + Possession + Burning + Bleed) *Lighterium - Fear of the Light (AoE PER + Trait Disabled + Sunburn + Total Blind) A Rank Skills here are pretty solid. They will give a good advantage to your team in the battle. *Goldfield (Magic Management *White Pandalf - You Cannot Win! (Team Damage Boost + Skill Mirror + CDDA) *Warthak the Mountainsplitter - Mountainsplitter Spirit (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Possession + Bleed) *Grumpex (Space Exploration Team Alpha) *Alex Bone (Tan the Wise) *Yimburbur (Zoom Zoom Zoom) *Leviana (Butterfly Effect) *Furrius Robin (Hero of Sherwood) *Kiridar (Jungle Stampede) *Wasper (Hive Mind) *Flamerion (First Law Transgression) *Warthak the Sunbringer (Sunbringer Wraith) *Nadiel the Deforestator / Nadiel the Pyromancer / Nadiel the Flooder (Plusvotion) *Metalisha (Queen's Encore) *Dungeon Master (Critical!) *Holter's Bodyguard (Medavac) *Baron Traitor (Baron Bottle) *Voytek - Shining Ice (AoE 60 Special dmg + MegaFreeze) *Zimnyaya (Rise Of The General Winter) *Stake - Condensed Steam (AoE 60 Special dmg + MegaFreeze) *Madam Fusion (Stellar Nucleosynthesis) *Draghar (Peace, Fire, Sky) B Rank Skills here are good, and they could help your team if used at the correct time. *Al Canine (Omerta) *Nebotus (Mana Licker) *Nemestrinus (Force Bloom) *Varuna (Ghost Ship) *Qin(Protect the Emperor) *Faraday the Obscure (Faraday Dark Whip) *Faraday the Discharguer (Faraday Earth Whip) *Faraday the Electrolyzer (Faraday Thunder Whip) *Virtue (Flying Bull) *Balor (Small Branch) *Montauk Creature (Size is Relative) *Krampus (Ruined Christmas) *Ingvar's Pet (Ingvar Stampede) *Scryb (What Do You See?) *Drakor (The Power Of Ddrag Goch) *Neobuki (Ultimate Form) *Sparking Mantis (Detached) *Ihtiander (Control of the Oracle) *Kihaku (Shihan) *Oikawa (Kinjite) *Keithor (Jamming on The Celling) *Muerte McBlood (Vampire Trick) *Scrap Warrior (What a Lovely Day) *Teskita (Divison Down) *Legion (We are The Impostor) *Dr. Marihelson (AZ-5) *Violet (We Just Want A Date!) C Rank Skills here are mediocre and generally won't change the outcome of the game. C+ *Lord of Atlantis - Pressure Difference (100 Water dmg + Team Double dmg) *Llum the Light of Freedom / Llum the Iron Leader / Llum the Magical Matriarch - Dark Side of the Sun (AoE 3-Turn Death Countdown) C *Bandses - All Wrapped Up (65 Special dmg + Quicksand + Team PER + 50% Heal) *Talos the Forgotten Artifact - Kill All Processes (AoE 85 Nature dmg) *Talos the Island Protector - Mineral Rain (AoE 85 Magic dmg) *Talos the Automaton - Unable to Capture Alive (AoE 85 Metal dmg) C- *Darkzgul - Vampiric Deal (AoE 50 Special dmg, Gains 50% as much life as damage dealt) D Rank Skills here are weak. Most of the time, they are bland and won't change the battle's ending effectively. D+ *Hoodini - The Bunny Trick! (AoE 60 dmg + 2 Random Negative Effects) *Eggeater - Bad Easter Day (AoE 65 Special dmg + 50% Stamina Drain) *Sylvannis - Solar Blast (AoE 65 Nature dmg + Burn + Team Regeneration) D *Bright - Balance (AoE 60 dmg + Team PER and 30% Heal) *Arch Knight - Redeem Prayer (AoE 80 Light dmg) *Shork - Orc Wave (AoE 70 Special Damage + Bleed) *General Alces Nature Arrows Assault (AoE 75 Nature dmg + Poison) *General Shannara Limits of Magic (AoE 90 Damage + Self: Drains all Stamina) D- *Sarah - Let's Fleece Them! (AoE 60 Nature dmg + Damage Reduction + Slow) *Firael - Purifying Flames (AoE 65 Fire dmg + Burn) E Rank Skills here are very weak. They will have almost no effect on the battle or just pure damage. E+ *Ultrabot - Infinite Power (AoE 65 Special dmg + Daze) *Samael the Disease Spreader - Cheating the Death (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Nightmares) *Carlo Canbino - Diet Rich in Iron (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Daze) E *Uru - ATATATATA! (65 Special Damage + 2-Turn Death Countdown) *Metalhëad - The Fatal Countdown (AoE 4-Turn Death Countdown) *General Nishant Demonic Obliteration (90 Damage + Burn) E- *Firus - Too Much Happiness (85 Damage + Stun) *General Holter Caterpillar Blitz (90 Metal Damage) *General Uria Uria's Onslaught (90 Thunder Damage) *Pigredo - Someone Else Can Do It (90 Earth Damage) *Tryon - Fried Egg Inferno (AoE 50 Fire dmg + Allies Burn Immunity) F Rank You can completely ignore these rank's supers. They are the absolute worst in the game and will do little to nothing to affect the battle. They can also be avoidable easily. F+ *General Darmith - Dragon Onslaught (85 Fire dmg) *General Atum - Final Assault (85 Earth Damage) *General Thetys Release the Draken! (85 Water dmg) F *Thorder - Chain Lightning (70 Thunder Damage + Blind) *Thundhare - Eggstravaganza (60 Special dmg + Random Negative Effect) *Borjork - Orc Dance (AoE 30 Nature dmg + Bleed) F- *Monster Clutch - Egg Revenge! (0 Damage)